


Communal Kitchen

by zetsubonna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FEANORINLEATHERPANTS ASKED: <br/>I'm not great at prompts, but I have always wanted some little bit of exploration of Bruce and Bucky. It could be friendship or sex - either way. I adore both characters and would love to see them interact. Your writing is delightful, so I would love to see what you do with it!</p><p>Zetsubonna's notes: I am so used to writing Bruce with Tony. This has potential! Let me think about it, though. That circus one was really hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communal Kitchen

"Whose is this?" Bucky muttered, frowning as he examined the samovar on the counter in the communal kitchen.

"Mine," Bruce informed him, making Bucky jump.

"Don’t do that," he said, low and gruff. "You of all people should know better than to startle guys who react violently to surprises."

"Did you want some tea?" Bruce asked, allowing the observation to slide. "I was coming in to make some anyway."

"It’s about the only damn thing I remember liking," Bucky grumbled, grabbing a filtered pitcher out of the refrigerator and filling the samovar, then settling it on the stove and flicking the burner on for it to heat up. "How do you take it?"

"Depends." Bruce shrugged. "I’ve got some blackberry-mandarin tea jam, if you like sweet."

Bucky’s mouth twitched up at the corner, and it was the closest Bruce had seen him come to a smile for anyone other than Steve or, more often, Sam. ”Sounds good.”

The silence between them as they drifted slowly around the kitchen was more companionable than either of them had expected. Bruce got the tea and jam, Bucky got the cups and, from the top shelf where Steve and Thor thought they were being sneaky, the shortbread cookies hidden behind the Pop-Tarts.

"How’d you know those were up there?" Bruce asked.

"Used to hide the scotch and candy from him." Bucky smirked again. "Had no business drinking anyhow."

"The candy?"

"Diabetic, and chocolate aggravated his ulcers. Loves it, though. Used to make a Hershey bar last for a month, except in the summer."

"And now he can eat a quarter pan of fudge brownies without even noticing," Bruce said, shaking his head. Steve  _had_ , and Rhodey, Jane and Sam had cussed him up, down, and sideways until he made it up to them by buying four gallons of ice cream.

Bucky snorted with laughter. “What about you, Banner? Sweet tooth?”

"Just in tea," he said, gazing down into his cup. "Prefer spicy or bitter. And  _halva_. I can eat that from anywhere.”

Tilting his head to the side, Bucky blinked. “I remember that. I’ve had at least half a dozen kinds.”

"Should check out some of the ethnic groceries and restaurants around here," Bruce advised. "Yet to try one I didn’t like."

"You wanna ride along?" Bucky offered impulsively.

Bruce looked just as surprised as he did. “Sure. Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And, because my roommate is a tea connoisseur, [here is a link so you can try the stuff yourself.](http://thirstyfortea.com/2014/02/03/russian-tea-with-blackberry-orange-jam/)
> 
> Also, halva sounds fucking delicious and I want to try it, especially Persian (pistachios!) or Romanian (sunflower seed paste).


End file.
